


Critical Analysis of Six Episodes and an Epilogue

by onemechanicalalligator



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Troy and Abed in the Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator
Summary: The evolution of Troy and Abed's relationship, as told throughTroy and Abed in the Morningepisodes.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Critical Analysis of Six Episodes and an Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the (BOY)FRIENDS WEEKLY fan-zine, available [here!](https://gumroad.com/l/YRAON)

**episode one**

_ “No, who’d want to watch this?” _

_ “Guys, it’s 6AM! Jeez!” _

_ “Troy and Abed in the mo--” _

_ “No!” _

Jeff storms out of the study room and Troy and Abed watch him leave. When he’s gone, Abed walks over to the glass doors to the hallway and opens them.

“That’s a wrap!” he shouts. “Thanks everybody!” 

The students gathered outside the room are holding up poster board signs, as if they’re watching the taping of a real morning show. Their signs say things like  **_TROY & ABED IT’S MY BIRTHDAY_ ** and  **_I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN_ ** in bold colors, easy to see from far away. The crowd quickly dissipates, and Troy and Abed are the only ones left.

Abed wanders contentedly back over toward the table. He pulls off his microphone, which is attached to nothing, and drops it next to Troy’s.

“Dude,” Troy says, his eyes bright. “That was  _ awesome!” _

“Even though Jeff ruined it?” Abed asks. 

“Wait, you didn’t know that he was going to do that?” Troy looks at him suspiciously.

“I figured he would,” Abed admits. “Jeff’s not dumb and he doesn’t always appreciate a good homage.” 

“Yeah, and he’s not really a morning person,” Troy adds with a yawn, and reaches for his mug. “Neither am I.”

“You know that’s empty, right?” Abed says, and Troy’s face falls a little as he turns the mug upside down.

“I knew that,” he says defensively.

“The show  _ was  _ pretty awesome, though, wasn’t it?” Abed says, changing the subject back, because he likes it better when Troy smiles.

They gather the mugs and microphones and go back to Abed’s dorm, because they don’t actually have anywhere else to be until this afternoon. 

“Why are you changing your shirt?” Troy asks, as Abed takes off his striped cardigan and unclips his bowtie.

“I want to keep it clean,” he explains. “We’ll need these outfits for future episodes, won’t we?”

“Definitely!” Troy agrees, and he shrugs out of his blazer, and Abed finds he is a little disappointed, because Troy looks extra good in it. 

“Hand me your mug,” Abed says. “I’m making Special Drink.” 

Troy holds it out and Abed takes it from him, purposefully brushing Troy’s hand with his own and lingering, making sure that it seems like an accident.

**episode two**

_ “Oh, Star-Burns…” _

_ “These things give you salmonella, you know!” _

_ “Let’s go to Garrett with a check on the weather.” _

_ “It’s still sunny.” _

Troy sees Star-Burns sneak out of the room while he and Abed are turned towards Garrett, so when Garret’s done, Troy goes to the glass door to let the audience know that they can leave.

There’s a girl holding up a giant yellow poster that says **_DUMP TROY MARRY ME_** in hot pink letters, and there are little hearts all over it, and Troy is overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. _Dump Troy?_ How dare she insinuate that Abed would _ever_ do something like that, when what Troy and Abed have is something special?

And furthermore --  _ Dump Troy? _ Like they’re dating? As if he could ever imagine being in an actual relationship with someone like Abed, someone tall and interesting and funny and clever and different from anyone he’s ever known?

He’s so caught up thinking about Abed that he runs into him, smacking straight into his chest.

“Sorry, man,” Troy mutters. “Forgot to look where I was going.”

“It’s okay,” Abed replies, but he has a strange look on his face, and Troy chooses to ignore it.

“So, uh...what do we do with that turtle now?”

Abed’s eyes light up.

“Let’s go take him home!”

They had found the turtle on the sidewalk, and Troy thought it looked lonely and scared, which is why they brought it with them for the show. But it looks really similar to the ones that hang out by the fountain at Greendale, so that’s where they decide to take it. They pick out a perfect spot and place it carefully on a warm rock.

“Do you have any pennies?” Abed asks, and Troy looks in his wallet.

“I have two,” he says, and holds them out to Abed.

“Wishes?” Abed asks.

“Wishes,” Troy agrees.

Abed has a rule that they always make the first wish together, so that’s what they do, and Troy grabs Abed’s hand without thinking about it. They never discuss it, but it becomes the rule going forward. Every first wish is made holding hands.

**episode three**

_ “You know they’re doing a fake morning show. There are no cameras.” _

_ “I know. It’s just a fun way to start the day. So grab a paddle, partner, and hop on in here!” _

_ “You know what, that does sound…” _

_ “Troy and Abed in the morning!” _

Abed thinks Rich has been by far the best guest on their show. He was cooperative, enthusiastic,  _ and  _ he brought kettle corn. It didn’t even faze him when Jeff interrupted. It’ll take a little bit longer than usual to clean everything up, but it’s definitely worth it.

That said, he’s not totally sure how he feels about Rich joining in when they sing the name of the show. It could be that it throws the dynamic off, but it’s probably just that Abed doesn’t like sharing Troy.

Abed goes to dismiss the crowd, which he’s pleased to see gets bigger every time they do the show, and there’s this girl holding a sign that he recognizes from their last episode, the pink and yellow one that says  **_DUMP TROY MARRY ME_ ** _.  _ He didn’t think much about it last time, because Troy ran into him and he got distracted and forgot about it, but now it’s back on his mind.

It’s really just the thought of him and Troy as a couple that is jarring, and it’s not because it’s never occurred to him. It’s more like, he thinks about it all the time, and it’s weird to know someone else is thinking about it, even as a joke. He wonders if Troy has noticed the sign.

There’s another girl next to her with sign that says  **_I 🖤 U TROY AND I’M A CHEERLEADER_ ** , and Abed wonders what Troy thinks of that one, if Troy is into cheerleaders. If Troy is into girls holding up signs for him. If Troy is into girls.

Then Troy walks up and hands Abed his mug, which is now full of kettle corn, and Rich has somehow worked his magic to get everything cleaned up in the time that Abed has been preoccupied with the signs. Troy and Abed gather their belongings and head back to Abed’s dorm.

“That was a good one,” Troy says.

“The best one yet,” Abed agrees. “The only person who got mad was Jeff, and he wasn’t actually part of it.”

“I think it added to the charm.”

“Have you seen some of the signs people were holding out there?” Abed asks, and then wishes he hadn’t.

“Yeah,” says Troy, and his voice is a tiny bit strained. 

“Have some more kettle corn,” Abed says, and shoves a handful in Troy’s mouth to distract him.

**episode four**

_ “It’s okay, buddy. We can put it back. We can put it back the way it was.” _

_ “I’m so sorry.” _

_ “It’s okay. It’s -- cut, Garrett!” _

_ “I’m sorry!” _

Troy continues to hum “Daybreak” even after Garrett shuts the camera off, and he leads Abed to the Dreamatorium and closes the door so they’re alone. Abed is still making that awful whining sound.

“Touch or no touch?” Troy asks, trying to get Abed’s attention, find out what he needs. He reaches toward Abed, still keeping his distance, but Abed nods and Troy assumes that means touch is okay.

He wraps his arms around Abed and squeezes him tight. They’re right next to the wall, and when Abed’s legs suddenly go limp Troy lowers him gently to the floor, still holding him close, until they’re both sitting.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he says softly. “We’re gonna fix it. We’ll put it back how it was. Don’t even worry…” He keeps talking, knowing Abed probably isn’t listening, but hoping the sound of his voice at least might calm him. 

Eventually it does, and Abed quiets down. He slowly reaches his arms up and wraps them around Troy’s waist, settling against his chest and hugging him back.

After a while there’s a knock at the door.

“Guys?” Annie calls, and Abed shakes his head.

“We’ll be out later, Annie,” Troy says, loud enough to be heard through the door.

“Is he...is everything okay?”

“It’ll be fine,” Troy says.

“I’m sorry.” 

"It's okay,” he replies, feeling Abed’s head nod against him in agreement. "Don't worry about it." 

By the time they leave the Dreamatorium, Annie and Garrett have gotten the blanket fort back the way it was, and even though Abed keeps flitting around and adjusting things, he’s talking again, and seems pretty much back to normal.

Annie ducks her head into the fort.

“I made buttered noodles,” she says, a hopeful look on her face.

“Thanks, Annie,” Abed replies, and follows her to the kitchen, dragging Troy along by the hand.

**episode five**

_ “Troy and Abed and Annie in the morning!” _

_ “What are you doing?” _

_ “Nothing.” _

_ “Nothing my ass. What are all these cameras doing here?” _

Troy and Abed stomp out of the study room and head to the fountain without even needing to talk about it. It’s one of their favorite spots. 

“Can you believe her?” Troy exclaims. “What is she thinking?”

Abed has been observing quietly this whole time, wondering about Annie’s motivations.

“Maybe she’s lonely,” he muses. “Or jealous.”

“Jealous?! Of what?”

“Of us,” Abed says simply. “Of how close we are. Of our friendship.”

“It’s a pretty great friendship,” Troy says.

“The best,” Abed agrees.

They are standing next to each other in front of the fountain, close enough that they are almost touching, and then Troy drops his head onto Abed’s shoulder, and without thinking too hard about it, Abed reaches his arm around Troy’s waist. Neither of them says a word.

It’s not awkward, it’s just different, and it’s nice, and Abed thinks he’d be fine if they just stayed like this forever. But then he checks his watch.

“We’re going to be late to class,” Abed whispers, not because he wants to go, but in case Troy does and he hasn’t noticed the time yet.

“Crap. I can’t afford to be late again,” Troy says, and he sounds even more upset than when he yelled at Annie.

“We can make it if we run,” Abed says, and they take off towards the classroom, deciding halfway there that it’s a race.

Abed is ahead and at the last minute he stumbles over a crack in the sidewalk and Troy passes him, beating him to finish. He breaks out in a huge grin and jumps up and down a couple of times.

“Good race,” he says to Abed, and gives him a hug.

“Congratulations,” Abed says, and he knows he should feel guilty for letting Troy think it was an accident, but Abed would purposely stumble a hundred more times if it meant getting another hug like that from Troy.

**episode six**

_ “Well, Jacks and Jills, that’s about all the time we have tonight.” _

_ “Yeah, until next time, may your dreams be sweet and your nightmares be ‘spooky monster’ scary and not ‘grandma died’ scary.” _

_ “Troy and Abed in the morning - nights!” _

Troy and Abed clink their glasses of Special Drink and then head to the blanket fort. It’s 3AM but they’re still wound up from the show, so they decide to watch a movie. They both sit on the bottom bunk, Abed’s laptop in front of them. 

Ever since the last morning show, Troy’s been less afraid to touch Abed, and he thinks it goes both ways because they find themselves hugging more, or holding hands, or snuggled up together the way they are tonight, Abed’s arm around Troy and Troy leaning against him. It’s warm and safe.

Troy can’t keep his attention on the movie. He’s distracted by how soft Abed’s robe is, and wondering how he’s so comfortable to lay on, when he's basically all bones. Abed is restless, too, and finally he pauses the movie and turns so he’s looking at Troy.

“I feel like I’m lying to you,” he says in his monotone voice that betrays no motivation or emotion.

“Lying about what?” Troy asks, suddenly nervous.

“It didn’t seem like a big deal before, because I could just ignore it, but that’s not fair.”

“Abed, you’ve gotta give me more than that,” Troy says, and he’s starting to freak out a little bit.

“I just…” 

Abed seems lost for words, and Troy has never seen him like this. He reaches out and takes Abed’s hand, laces their fingers together, and waits. Abed tries again.

“I love you. In a romantic way.” He says the last part in a rush, avoiding Troy’s eyes.

Troy feels like he’s in a movie, and then he wonders which movie it is, and then he gets distracted wondering if this is how Abed feels  _ all the time. _ One glance at Abed’s face brings him back to the moment.

“I love you too,” Troy says, and he’s kind of shocked at how easy it is to say.

“Really?” Abed asks, eyes wide.

Troy nods and leans in and the next thing he knows they're kissing, them, Troy and Abed, and it’s a perfect kiss, a perfect moment, a perfect night.

**epilogue: the darkest timeline**

_ “Yeah, we’re just messing around.” _

_ “See you at lunch, Evil Jeff.” _

_ “See you at lunch.” _

_ “Troy and Abed in the morning!” _

Evil Troy and Evil Abed walk to the cafeteria to meet Evil Jeff, celebrating the success of that morning’s show, discussing the other timelines.

“This is clearly the best timeline,” Evil Troy says.

“Of course it is,” Evil Abed replies. 

“Hey, do you think Lame Troy and Lame Abed are together?” Evil Troy asks.

“It’s hard to know,” Evil Abed says.

“I bet they’re not,” Evil Troy says as confidently as one can with an electronic voice box. “I bet Lame Troy wouldn’t have the guts to tell Lame Abed how he feels. I bet he’s with Lame Britta, the way he is in Timeline Five.”

“Do you think Lame Abed would tell Lame Troy, how  _ he  _ feels, though?” Evil Abed asks thoughtfully.

“It wrinkles my brain to think about it too much,” admits Evil Troy. “I don’t know why I brought it up.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” says Evil Abed. “All that matters is this.”

He pulls Evil Troy in for a kiss.


End file.
